Day in the Life of GTO
by AnimeKat
Summary: Just another day in the life of our favorite teacher, Great Teacher Onizuka. (Semi-spoilers from books 1-3)


My name is Eikichi Onizuka, 22 years old. Four years on the Eurasia College karate team. I'm also an ex-biker extraordinaire. And I'm going to be a great man. Wherever I go, people will say out loud, "What a great man." But not only will I be a great man, I will be a great teacher. Because I'm a teacher. Who ever thought those words would come out of my mouth? Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked; I'm going to be a great teacher. (Did I already say that?) Great Teacher Onizuka. Hence, GTO.  
  
They said I couldn't become a teacher, but I showed them. I showed them good! (Erm, never mind the fact that I spell 'pupils' as 'pewpils' and 'heart' as 'hart' and 'people' as 'peeple.' That's how they sound when you say it, right?!) So here I am, big man on campus. I am the greatest teacher in this school, because I can handle all those little spoiled brats. The ones that don't listen. The ones that made teachers go crazy and kill themselves. I can save kids from attempted suicide, by catching 'um before they fall to the ground off the building. I am almighty!  
  
People tell me that I don't look like a teacher. My gang-like outfits, bleached hair, and earrings. But as some old dude once said, 'you can't judge a book by its cover,' or something like that. Anyway, being a teacher is sweet. Forget what Ryuji used to say. Would you believe the guy had the balls to say to me that the 'pay was bad, the job's hard, and even if there's cute little hotties running around, lay a finger on one and you're fired'? I mean, come on, it's me we're talking about. Me. Eikichi Onizuka, 22 years old. I will be the-  
  
"Eikichi? Eikichi?"  
  
That's funny. My brain is making strange noises.  
  
"Eikichi? Eikichi!"  
  
Wait. My brain doesn't sound like that.that sounds like.  
  
"EIKICHI!"  
  
Short black hair. Friendly eyes. Nice body. Aiya! "Azusa?"  
  
Azusa Fuyutsuki was sitting right in front of me this whole time as I stared up the stairs to look at the underwear of my female students! But now she's rolling her eyes and laughing. "You silly little spacer. You're lucky that no one caught you but me. Come on, Noboru was saying something about wanting his games back, since you had them for two weeks. He's waiting for you in your room."  
  
"Tch," I feel my mouth say. "If you can call that little thing a room. It's just a piece of crap, with a sheet for a door."  
  
Azusa laughs again, and stands up, starting up another set of stairs to my room. "I remember not too long ago you said you liked your new home, because there were couples making out on the roof that you could easily spy on. Not that I approve of that or anything, but."  
  
Now I'm getting up, unlit cigarette dangling out of my mouth nonchalantly, my hands in my oversized pants pocket, and walking with my usual carefree strut. "So what are we going up to my poor excuse for a home for again?"  
  
Azusa sighs from ahead, and calls over her shoulder. "Noboru wants his games back. You've had them long enough."  
  
Oh yeah, Noboru. The video game freak with an Evangelion poster in his room. The kid who tried to jump off the building twice, trying to kill himself, each time resulting in me saving him, but trashing that perverted old vice principal's white Cresta. It's not my fault that he parked it there, waiting for it to be smashed. But I'm glad he did park it in that spot. It saved me both times. See. I saved the kid twice, by landing on the Cresta, crushing it. Funny how it works out, eh? (Though, wait a second, didn't the first time Noboru fell, wasn't it because I pushed him off?)  
  
Anyway, there you have it. Me. Eikichi Onizuka, 22 years old, four years as the captain of the Eurasia College karate team (which is full of a bunch of sweaty meatheads), and a 'retired' biker, and teacher of the Holy Forest Academy. I am on my way to becoming a great man, or more specifically, a great teacher. Great Teacher Onizuka. Yes, yes, that is me.  
  
"Hurry up Eikichi!" 


End file.
